A significant trend in recent years has been the movement of data and services to cloud-based systems. Increasingly, individuals and organizations rely on cloud-based data storage, even for sensitive data. Cloud-based data storage may provide a number of advantages, such as improved access to data. Cloud data stores may be accessible from nearly any location and using a variety of computing devices. Many cloud services provide data sharing features that may facilitate collaboration and communication.
Unfortunately, users of cloud data storage services may also relinquish some control over their data. Users may not be aware of the physical location of cloud services' data storage facilities. Cloud services may move data between locations without notifying users. As data moves from one location to another, the data may fall under various legal jurisdictions, each with their own laws governing when data must be disclosed to government entities.
Cloud storage users may place considerable trust in the cloud service provider that security policies are adequate and observed. Additionally, the accessibility of cloud data storage may also imply that hackers located anywhere can attempt to gain access to the data. Contractual or legal requirements governing data accessibility may even preclude the use of cloud storage entirely. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems for location-aware access to cloud data stores.